An Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) bus hang may occur because of several reasons, such as high Ethernet traffic or server crash. Typically, I2C bus hang detection is performed using an I2C device's software. However, such solutions may be very slow and expend tremendous system memory and CPU resources.
A generic I2C structure, as depicted in FIG. 1, incorporates a BMC directly monitoring the I2C device. Although such a configuration does not require system resources and CPU resources, such a monitoring method consumes BMC resources. Furthermore, a software solution opens the network up to cyber-attacks.
Accordingly, there is a need for another solution for detection and processing of I2C bus hang.